Because of Prank Calling
by ShinJinIchi23
Summary: Two-shots. She's bored. So she decided to call random numbers from the telephone directory. But what if the worst happened? - Oh no! I'll never use the telephone again!
1. The Caller

**Because of Prank-Calling  
**(The Caller's Side)**  
**by: ShinJinIchi23

=/=

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Higuchi Tachibana-sensei owned it. :D  
**Note: **Mikan's POV.

* * *

**-The Caller-**

.**  
**

It was Friday night. I was all alone. My parents were out. My brother was sleeping.

What was my point? It was…

I AM bored. Bored to death.

And I didn't know what to do.

All I could see was the white walls of our big living room. The television, the DVD player, the aircon etc.

But two things caught my attention.

The telephone and the phone directory.

I repeat, I AM bored.

I think that was already a pretty good excuse.

So I picked up the telephone and decided to call the first number that I saw in the phone directory.

.

**First number: 8-7000**

Other line: "Hello, Jollibee Delivery, how may I help you?"

Me: "I love you."

Other line: *Gasp* *click* *beep* *beep*

_Okay, Odd. That didn't go well._

_._

**Next number. 987-6543**

Other line: "Permy, I'm sorry for what I'd done, forgive me! I'll never steal your lip-gloss again! Just don't break up with me!"

Me: "Sorry, Dai-kun, but you had your chance."

Other line: "WHAT? Who the hell is Dai – "

*click* *beep* *beep*

_Permy? I wondered what I'd done but didn't really care._

_._

**Next number: 989-8821**

Other Line: "Ni hao?"

Me: "Wei, Yang Tian Xi."

Other line: "Ni Shi Shei?"

Me: "Shan Shi and Ka Wa Li."

*Click*

_I never really understood Chinese anyway._

_._

**Next: 321-4567**

Me: "Hello?"**  
**

Other line: "This is Ruka Nogi. Can I do anything for you, mam?"

Me: "Yes Nogi-kun. Please deliver 567 orders of your famous sushi and – "

Other line: "Uh...excuse me mam? But this is an animal shop."

Me: "I know that."

*click*

_Ooooh._

.

**Next: ****324-8356.**

Other line: "Please hold for the President of the United States."

Me: ". . ."

Other line: "Yes, Katie?"

Me: "Mr. President! You gotta hurry! You've got a meeting in the Conference Hall in about - five minutes!"

Other line: "Right! I got it. I forgot that! Thank you, Katie."

Me: "No problem, Sir, just doing my job."

*click*

_Huh. My, he didn't recognize my English. Looks like I already excel to it.  
_

_I'm improving. How Sweeeeeet._

_._

**Next: ****887-8888**

Me: "Hello?"**  
**

Other line: "Hi mam! This is Anna of KFC, …"

Me: "Hi this is Kentucky Fried Chicken, right? Yes I was wondering how big your breasts are."

Other line: "They come in medium and extra large. *silence* Wait a minute. What the -"

*Click*

_Okay, that one was foolish._

_._

**Next: 345-2344**

Other line: "Hello?"

Me: "Yes, is Akira there?"

Other line: "No, I'm sorry you've got the wrong number."

Me: "What? He gave me the wrong number? After all those beautiful nights we spent together!"

Other line: *Gasp* "Natsume! Our engagement is off! You're cheating on me using the name Akira! Rot to hell!"

Voice in Background: "The hell? I'm not Akira! That's insane! Give me that damn - "

*click*

_Oops. Looks like I've gone a little too far. Ah, nevermind. _

_._

**Next: ****454-2545**

Other line: "Eow pfuh? Zinuh pfuh zilah?"

Me: "Hi...uhm...Mamita?..."

Other line: "Uy, Nene! Hu-why are yah nid 2 calling miih? Go buy rice. We hungry, nid 2 eat. Jejeje."

Me: "Fine. Mamita. Lurve you."

*click*

_Huh? What was that? That one was weird. Uhm. I guess that's enough for now._

=/=

**Next day…**

I was woken up due to an ear-bleeding argument outside the house.

"Permy! Who the hell is Dai-kun? !"

"So after stealing my lip gloss you'll accuse me of two-timing? Go to hell Koko! I've planned to forgive you now about the lip gloss but after accusing me like that - We're over!"

"Permy! Wait!"

Uh-oh, looks like the one I called last night was my neighbor – Koko. Ouch.

Well, if it's him, everything will be fine. Moving on.

I turned on the TV in my room. My eyes bulged in the news. I wished that I couldn't understand English anymore.

"_Flash Report: The US President was sent to hospital last night. It said that he was rushing for a meeting and got tripped and hit his head on the floor. It is also said that the responsible for this was the President's Secretary."_

"_I didn't call Mr. President last night!"_ The President Secretary defended.

Oh. My. God. I'll pray for Mr. President's safety. Moving on.

I did my daily routine and went down for breakfast.

I never expect the worst to happen.

But it did.

"Mikan, dear, you've got a phone call."

I picked up the phone and…

Me: "Hello."

Other line: "You are dead for ruining my engagement, Ms. Mikan Sakura."

Uh oh. Is this the guy that his fiancée thought to be _Akira_? What's his name again?

I tried to recall.

_*Gasp* "Natsume! Our engagement is off! You're cheating on me using the name Akira! Rot to hell!"_

Uhm. I bet that name was Natsume.

**Uh-oh. This is bad.**

I forgot one fact about _some_ of telephones.

_Caller ID's._

Looks like I'm doomed now.

I unplugged the telephone from its source.

Oh no! *faints*

_I'll never use the telephone again!_

**Ends  
-Owari-**

* * *

**A/N: **Just some random idea. Someone called our phone last night and I answered it. But the other line said that he dialed the wrong number. So that was how this story was born. This is only an oneshot story, but I've got an idea to make this a multi-chapter fic about Mikan and Natsume. What do you think?

Please drop some reviews! Arigato! :D

~Lhai-Chii


	2. The Victims

**Because of Prank-Calling  
**(The Victims Side)  
by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**Disclaimer: **Read it in the first Chapter. :D

* * *

**-The Victims-**

.

**First Number: 8-7000  
**(Yuu's POV)

I feel frantic. I feel nervous. It was my first day in work as a call center agent for Jollibee. On my way here, I noticed that someone was following me. It might be a stalker. It made me more scared and frightened. But I need this work. Just calm down.

_Kring. Kring. _

Okay, Yuu, here is it. Your first caller. I picked up the phone and answered.

Yuu: "Hello, Jollibee Delivery, how may I help you?"

Other line: "I love you."

_Oh. My. God. I really had a stalker! I slammed the phone down. Hard. _*click*

Holy crows! Please make them stop!

"Ehem." I looked up and saw the angry face of my supervisor. I shivered and smiled nervously.

"Tobita-san, you're fired!"

_My first day in my job! NO! *faints*_

.

**Next One: 987-6543  
**(Koko's POV)

Argh! Permy and I got into an argument! Stupid lip-gloss! I just wanted her to stop applying that lip-gloss and pay more attention to me! Then she got mad and said she was breaking up with me!

_Kring. Kring._

It might be Permy! I hope she'll forgive me now! I picked up the phone excitedly and…

Koko: "Permy! I'm sorry for what I'd done, forgive me! I'll never steal your lip-gloss again! Just don't break up with me!

Other line: "Sorry Dai-kun, but you had your chance."

_My eyes widen, Sumire was cheating on me! _

Koko: "WHAT? Who the hell is Dai-kun PERMY! !"

*beep* beep*

_She hung up. Damn it! That girl will never change! We better talk about this tomorrow!_

.

**Next. 989-8821  
**(Tsubasa's POV)

How boring. Its night time and I couldn't sleep.

_Kring. Kring._

Oh, so this phone is still working? I grinned evilly and picked up the phone.

Tsubasa: "Ni Hao?"

Pfft. _I was laughing mentally because of this. That was the only Chinese word that I knew._

Other line: "Wei, Yang Tian Xi."

_WHAT? I furrowed my brow. Is this caller really a Chinese? I formulate random Chinese phrase in my head._

Tsubasa: "Ni Shi Shei?"

Other line: "Shan Shi and Ka Wa Li." *beep* *beep*

She hung up. Eh? I wondered if what she said was a curse. Funny. _I never really understood Chinese anyway. XD_

.

**Next. 321-4567  
**(Ruka's POV)

_Kring. Kring._

I was busy feeding the birds when the phone suddenly rang. I smiled. Maybe another customer.

Other line: "Hello?"

Ruka: "This is Ruka Nogi, can I do anything for you, mam?"

Other line: "Yes Nogi-kun, Please deliver 567 orders of your famous sushi and - "

_Huh? Sushi? This caller is insane. I cut her before she can finish._

Ruka: "Uh…Excuse me mam? But this is an animal shop."

Other line: "I know that."

*beep* *beep*

She hung up. Okay, at least she knew that this is an animal shop.

.

**Next: 324-8356  
**(Mr. President's POV)

_Kring. Kring._

The phone inside my office rang. I wonder who would call me at this time? Ah! Maybe Katie, my secretary. I picked up the phone and answered.

Mr. President: "Yes, Katie?"

Other line: "Mr. President! You gotta hurry! You've got a meeting in the Conference Hall in about - five minutes!"

_My eyes widen. Why did I forget that? I looked at the clock nervously. OH NO!_

Mr. President: "Right! I got it. I forgot that! Thank you, Katie."

Other line: "No problem, Sir, just doing my job."

*click*

I immediately wore my coat and dashed out my office. My bodyguards followed me but I need to be fast. Only two more minutes! I ran as fast as I could and *SWOOSH* *BAM*

Ouch.

Sirens of ambulance were heard later on.

.

**Next: 887-8888  
**(Anna's POV)

_Kring. Kring._

Other line: "Hello?"

Anna: "Hi mam, This is Anna of KFC, …"

Other line: "Hi! This is Kentucky Fried Chicken, right? Yes, I was wondering how big your breasts are."

Anna: "They come in medium and extra large.*silence* Wait a minute. What the hell? ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY BREASTS? ! IT CAN'T BE FRIED OR EATEN AND IT'S NOT FOR SALE NOR AVAILABLE FOR DELIVERY!" I yelled on the phone.

*beep* *beep*

The other line hung up. GRRR! Even girls these days were perverted! _Ooops._

.

**Next: 345-2344  
**(Natsume's POV)

I was talking to my fiancée about our wedding in our house. Everything was according to my plan. I will be a married man soon. But the damn phone rang.

"Answer it." I commanded and my fiancée followed.

_Kring. Kring._

The fiancée: "Hello?"

Other line: "Yes, Is Akira there?"

The fiancée: "I'm sorry, you've got the wrong number."

Other line: "What? He gave me the wrong number? After those beautiful nights we spent together!"

The fiancée: *gasp* Natsume! Our engagement is off! You're cheating on me using the name Akira! Rot to hell!"

"The hell? I'm not Akira! That's insane! Give me that damn phone!" I retorted.

I snatched the phone from her. *beep* *beep*

_Damn prank callers! _

"I hate you Natsume! Don't come near me again! I don't want to marry you anymore!"

"Wait! Damn." I tried to stop her but she already dashed out my house.

I stared at the phone blankly for the moment. I pushed the memory button and the number showed up on the caller ID. That prank caller is dead. _So dead._

I contacted the telephone company to trace where that prank caller live. And then our private investigator for the details. I'm wealthy and no one can refuse to my demand.

_Mikan Sakura from the Sakura residence. _

That Mikan Sakura is so dead.

**Ends  
-Owari-**

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, just another random idea that entered my head. The victims of Mikan's prank calling. XP  
Prank calling might be fun, but it can also caused unexpected things that may ruined others life. (In this fic. Hehe) Let's see if I could formulate an idea to make this a chaptered story. Thanks for those who reviewed this. Hope you'd enjoyed!

So… Review again? :D Thanks!

~Lhai-Chii ^^

* * *

.

**ANNOUNCEMENT **(moved - 022711)

To be Posted... SOON!

**Because of Prank-Calling  
The After Story**  
by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**QUICK LOOK IN THE BPC - AFTER STORY  
**

Bored. Yes she's bored. And that was the reason why she's having many headaches now.

See how Mikan Sakura will handle meeting all of the victims of her prank-calling, find love, friendship and adventure in this twisted, complicated story that only started in one night of prank calling.


End file.
